Recessed lighting fixtures include tension springs that are fixed in position with a support structure. Recessed lighting fixtures may also include a trim assembly that must be aligned to an adjustable assembly that may rotate to provide an angular focus of a light source of the recessed lighting fixture. However, tension springs fixed in position on a recessed lighting trim do not accommodate alignment of the trim assembly and the housing when supporting features on the housing are rotated. A means to accommodate the alignment of the trim assembly and the housing when the supporting features on the adjustable assembly are rotated would be beneficial.